So Close
by ourlittlesecret9
Summary: Bella and Edward are in love with each other. Everyone knows it but them... All Human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I probably won't be making a lot of these. I know a lot of these types of stories have been done before, but I'm not really copying anyone, so if thing seem similar don't think I stole it from someone else. Also the rating's kind of iffy, it might change it. Also, this is just like an intro chapter; it gets a lot better after this so stick with me! Just review and enjoy!**

BPOV

It was the first day of college. I couldn't believe it. Everything was almost perfect.

I had my best friends Alice and Rosalie. And Edward. Ah Edward…. He was Alice's brother, my best friend, and also just happened to be the love of my life, but he didn't know that. He was oblivious to everything I do. I just wish he would figure out how completely in love I was with him, because I didn't think I was being too secretive, I thought I made it clear I wanted him.

I'm the only one who thinks that though. Alice and Rose know and they say I just act like his best friend and never seem romantically interested in him. But they're the ones who also say I should just come out and tell him, which is not going to happen. I'd have a heart attack before I could even stutter the words out.

Even though they're completely confident he'll return the feelings, I just wouldn't be able to handle the rejection. I've been hoping and praying since Sophomore year he'd love me back that if he didn't I'd be completely crushed and it would ruin our friendship and I needed him in my life. Even it was…… just as a friend.

I could live with the dates with other girls and maybe one day marriage but I couldn't live without him.

I sucked in a deep breath as I headed towards my new home for the next year, lugging behind by overstuffed suitcases. I'd probably have half of what I have now if it weren't for Alice. Of course she would insist a shopping spree for our first year of college.

Actually, it's probably not that crazy, I just detest shopping. I like to look and feel comfortable and endure hours of pain just to appear "hot." But, of course if that's what Edward wanted, I'd go all out. I do anything for Edward to just notice me as more than a friend.

But that wasn't likely to happen soon, with me being so plain and ordinary. I had long dull brown hair with eyes to match and normal features and a short small-breasted body. Nothing too beautiful, but not downright ugly either.

By the time I came back down from my thoughts, I had reached the dorm room I was sharing with Alice and Rose. There were three normal regulation bedrooms, a small kitchenette, a living room, and bathroom.

As soon as I entered, I thought I walked into the wrong room. This was not the house I left an hour ago.

The faded brown, holey couch was replaced with a chic egg shell white one that looked extremely comfortable with a recliner to match. There was large plasma screen television situated in front with a DVD, VCR, PlayStation, and Wii. Sorted and arranged neatly beside the TV were undoubtedly hundreds of DVD's. A dark patterned Persian rug lay underneath it all, decorated in colorful circular designs. Finally, and I have no idea how anyone would pull this all off in under an hour, was a completely made over kitchen with the latest appliances and most modern refrigerator and dishwasher.

I'll admit it was my dream kitchen, but it was so far over anything I could ever dream of. This was just amazing.

Once I recovered from complete and utter shock, confusion and hesitation sunk in, then finally anger. I knew who did all this.

"Alice!" I called loudly, summoning her from her room, "what is _this_?!"

She slowly emerged with a wide grin upon her face. Alice was very petite. Even only standing at 4'11'', she could be quite intimidating when need be. Her spiky black hair looked perfect with her pale complexion and sparkling green eyes. Ah…Edward also had those eyes……

I shook my head to snap out of my diverted train of thought and got back to the subject at hand.

"Don't you love it?! I wanted it to be a surprise. Especially the kitchen! Esme helped me design all this, of course, but you should see my room! It's even better…" She kept rambling on before I kindly interrupted her.

"Okay, but how did you do all this? I wasn't even gone for an hour Alice." Annoyance seeped into my voice. This was all great, amazing even, but it was just a lot and knowing she did the kitchen for me; it was just hard to accept.

I had never accepted gifts well. The Cullens were very wealthy. Their dad Carlisle was the chief of staff at Forks Hospital and their mom Esme was an interior designer who more often than not flew to LA to design new houses for rather famous people. They were like my second family and always tried giving me gifts that I tried to politely decline.

"Try" being the operative word. I always ended up taking them anyway. The laptop I got for this year was a graduation gift from the family. Yeah, kind of over the top. I was grateful, but felt badly. I never liked anyone spending money on me. I wasn't very material; mostly because I grew up with my parents Charlie and Renée. We didn't have a lot of money. Charlie was the chief of police of Forks and Renée was an artist who sometimes sold her things, but a lot of the time did not. I didn't mind. Even though I never got a cell phone or a car, that was okay with me.

Of course since I became a teenager Alice and Rosalie always dragged me shopping even though I was very unwilling. And Alice always ended up secretly buying the clothes she liked on me. She went as far as to rip off the tags, so I could never return it. And just like always I ended up wearing them, well sometimes; mostly when Alice insisted so.

"Well the delivery guys showed up right after you left, and moved everything. I already had it all planned out so they put it where I wanted it." She said, still obnoxiously happy.

"But Alice, this is just…so much! The kitchen isn't just for me, right? I couldn't accept it" I said nervously biting my lip.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Uggh Bella! Why can you never accept anything? Even when it's for all of us. We all need to eat and we should all be comfortable, plus everything is staying the same and this is your dorm for the year, so….." she said with a pleading look on her face.

I put my head down and just gave in; it would be a lot easier this way.

"Okay, I guess its okay."

"Yay!" she squealed startling me, "I'll go tell Rose!" and with that she ran off.

I eventually found my bedroom and unpacked all my stuff in about 20 minutes. I probably had about another five until Alice came to yell at me about jazzing up my room a little bit, but I honestly didn't give a shit about what my room looked like. It was just a place to sleep and maybe study.

I lay back on my bed and took of my shoes to finally get some rest until my phone went off.

"Ugggh" I groaned turning over to grab my phone, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"What?" I said rather abrasively.

"Oh, well sorry. I didn't know you were going to be this grumpy," the line said back amusingly right before I heard my favorite sound in the world; Edward's laugh.

I shot up in bed as my eyes went wide.

"No! Edward, don't hang up," I said before I could bite my tongue then hit my head. Wow, how desperate did I sound? I groaned and heard his chuckle again.

"I mean just, sorry. Alice did this whole like remodeling thing with the apartment, and it freaked me out and then I unpacked and I'm just really tired so I tried to take a nap and then you called."

I could tell I was rambling, but I just couldn't stop the word vomit. This is the worst I have ever been with Edward and it was just the phone. I finally stopped myself long enough to hear his laugh, again.

"Bella, it's okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me to look around campus?" he asked as a question almost sounding...nervous?

"Yeah, that would be awesome. I'll see you in a few, bye." I said before hanging up.

I quickly changed my clothes and brushed my hair. I walked out the door with butterflies in my stomach like I always feel when I'm about to see Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long**

EPOV

My first day of college went along pretty normally. I carried all my bags to my new room and was surprised to see my cousin Emmett and Rosalie's cousin Jasper in the room. Apparently they were my new roommates, which was a pretty funny coincidence.

I saw Bella this morning but I was already missing her. I started to smile just thinking about her. I was completely in love with Isabella Swan, but she didn't even know.

I've been too chicken shit to tell her. Every time I thought it was right, I'd start sweating profusely and choke back my words.

I sat on the chair in my freshly unpacked room tapping my foot anxiously. Would I seem obsessed if I called her now? What if she doesn't want to see me?

I kept second guessing myself but soon realized it was stupid. I had no reason to suspect anything. It's just a phone call, it's not like I'm telling her I love her…. yet.

I sucked in a breath and grabbed my cell. Before I could stop myself I pressed down the one on my phone to speed dial my love.

"What?" I heard an angry voice come over the voice. I held back a laugh. Bella probably stubbed her foot to get to her phone. Typical Bella and I loved every part of her.

"Oh well sorry. I didn't know you were going to be so grumpy." I said jokingly. I couldn't help the laugh coming through my lips as I thought of Bella trying to recover from her bitter mood.

"No! Edward, don't hang up," I started to quietly laugh again.

Bella could be so absurd. I would never hang up on my angel and I was just about to tell her when she started going into a whole monologue to make up for her attitude.

I started laughing near the end from her frazzled story which seemed to snap her out of the ramble. She stopped midsentence and didn't say anything, so I started to assure her it was alright and arrange plans to meet her.

I was so nervous she would turn me down, and not just to meeting me that day but to my feelings for her. What if I professed by love to her and she didn't have any feeling in return? What if it also ruined our friendship? I couldn't handle not having my beautiful Bella in my life. She is my everything and anything I'll ever need.

I walked out the door and met Bella at the fountain by the school cafeteria. I sat down on the edge to wait for her. I almost sprinted here, excited to see Bella.

It seemed sort of overzealous now. I'd probably be waiting here looking like an idiot for a while.


End file.
